Mass Effect a nude date with a convict
by ricoice
Summary: A short story come up with Jack and Miranda


**Disclaimer and Rico note: I do not own any of the Characters form Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2 made by Bioware but all Original Characters do belong to me. I wrote this up as a little fan input story mending that at the end of this story I will do the next chapter base on the first five reviewer Ideals for this story.**

 **Mass Effect 2**

 **A nude date with a convict**

 **By**

 **RicoIce**

 **A day after retuning form the Omega-4 Relay Commander Lisa Ann Shepard had give her team and crew a few days off on the beautiful tropical planet that her sec in command Miranda Lawson had inform her about it. Just as she and her boyfriend Jacob Taylor who also is the ship armoire officer are making their way to the ship main airlock when they stop by Miranda offices/quarters to tell her that she and Jack a very powerful female biotic and harden convict who Miranda isn't on the best of terms with will be the only ones left aboard beside EDI that is**.

 **Lisa Shepard (looking at her while holding Jacob hand): are you sure you don't me to order Samara to stay on board just in case sometime happens?**

 **Miranda(with small smile on her face): no. Commander I'll be fine now go and have fun I'm be joining your guys shorted I just have some work to get done first.**

 **Lisa Shepard (smiling as well): alright then. But don't you spent all you free time working and that a order Lawson.**

 **Miranda(standing at full attending and giving her a salute): yes, ma'am**

 **With that the 5'8, 170lbc short blonde hair, blue eye, coco skin woman turn and continue on her way with Jacob in tow. A hour later she had finish her paper work and now saving to her personal computer.**

 **As she got up form her desk some couldn't help but think that what she was about to do is the most dangerously thing she every done in her life other then going through the Omega-4 Relay that is** **but this have to be done in order for her and Jack could be more then just squad mates in the shot time that she know Jack she never would have thought that her opinion of Jack would change but when Shepard have told her about the talks she had with her as well seeing that she did act civil with sister when Shepard push her to talk to her before she they leave with her family but what made her look at Jack in the defend light is when Shepard had take her along to help Jack blow up Teltin facility on Pragia. But old habits die hard because when the mission over Jack come in order to talk about but in the end it turn a fight with her said something that wish she didn't said to Jack. Now she will**

 **Jack was laying on her home made bed when she heard the sound of feet steps guessing it was Shepard coming down once again to ask her do she want to go with her and the crew for drinks and some fun? Which wasn't a bed ideal but seeing that she is one of the most wanted criminal in several solar systems it's best for her to lay low.**

 **Jack (laying on her back looking up): I already told you boss I'm not going so fuck off already.**

 **Miranda (with small smile on her face): now Jack is that any to talk too our Commander.**

 **In one quick move Jack was on feet with her biotic glowing at full power around her tattoo body as she had the look of pure hate running across face until she notes that Miranda wasn't wearing her normal skintight black and white Cerberus uniform but in stand she is naked as the day she was born.**

 **Jack (with stun look on her face): what the fuck?!**

 **Was all she could say as she glaze over the genetically enhancer raven hair woman body as she calm sit down on Jack bed before crossing of smooth legs over each other before asking Jack to sit which she did but making sure that stay at the far end of the small bed as she could.**

 **Miranda (both hands holding her knee and looking at Jack): Now Jack as you can see I have no weapons of any kind and the reasoning why I'm here because I hope you can accept my deepest apology for what I said to before we when though the Omega-4 Relay you are not a mistake I said that out of jealousy of your biotic ability and…**

 **Jack (looking at her with her arms folded over her chest with a small smile on her face): and what?! Don't stop now cheerleader you are a roll here.**

 **Before she let out a small laugh before waiting for her nude guess to continue.**

 **Miranda: and I fine you to very attractive Jack.**

 **Jack (sitting up and with her arms unfolded):Ha! that's bullshit!**

 **Miranda (In her soft and sexy voice): no. Jack I'm not bullshiting you. I have had my far sure of lovers both men and women but you my dearest Jack you are by far the most unique out all of them.**

 **Miranda told her as slowly got up and kneed by Jack sides.**

 **Jack (looking down at her): so I suppose to forget all those nasty and horrible things your Cerberus buddies did to me as well all the others kids so they could have their prefect human biotic killer. For what so I can become your bitch?**

 **Miranda (looking at the floor before looking up at her): no. Nobody should ever ask or tell you forget what they did to you and the others. But I'm asking you to put that of your life behind you so I can be your friend, lover and bitch.**

 **Jack didn't say anyting at frist just look at the kneeding nude woman for before standing up and pulling Miranda to her feet. Now looking eye to eye Jack could see she ment every word. But she sill said.**

 **Jack (looking into her eyes and pulling her body into hers): just to let you know I will kill you if try to fuck me over bitch.**

 **Miranda (doing the same and warping her arms around her): I know.**

 **Where the last they said to each other before Jack and Miranda passionate kiss each like they never every done before in their lives. This continue on for a time before Jack pull away form her and push Miranda down on her bed. Miranda watch as her soon to be tattoo lover quicky remove the lantern straps that form her top before doing the same to toga pants reving her whole lean and tattoos body to her.**

 **Once that done Miranda took the time to look over of all Jack tattos just before she moving her body over hers for anther round of tongue hockey before Jack slowly kissing her way down to Miranda breast. Jack rise head just abit in order to look at the perfect breasts before she took a strong hold of them before roll them together and spand them again. Jack repeated this a few more times before taking Miranda right nipper into her mouth sucking it as hard she could trying her best to make it even more harder then it alredy is before doing the same to the other before looking up at Miranda.**

 **Jack (smiling looking into her eyes): now for the rest of you.**

 **She said to her before kiss her down Miranda body till she reach her shaved pussy only to lick her to one mind blowing orgasm after another until Miranda was begging for her to stop but Jack just lick her to one more orgasm for good measure.**

 **Jack move for her position until her tatoo pussy was over Maranda lips who was treading to catch my breath just before Jack garp a hand full of her long black hair and said.**

 **Jack (looking down at her with lustful voice): Eat me my pretty bitch.**

 **Miranda did that and then some until Jack pass out form her lover tongue induced orgasms for a few minutes on top Miranda mouth sill holding her head in between her legs before moving off her and to the right side in order to face her. The two look at each other for a time before Jack asking Miranda.**

 **Jack (rubbing her right hand over Miranda left breast): are you going tell Shepard about us?**

 **Miranda (bring her left hand to jack cheek): only if you want me to.**

 **Jack thought about for shot time before giving Miranda her o.k. before ask her anther question a weird one.**

 **Jack (smiling at her): I'm thinking on having my tits done.**

 **Miranda (a shot laugh and with a surpiers look on her face): What?!**

 **Jack (sill smiling): yeal I want them to big as yours but round like Samara so do you the doc can do it.**

 **Miranda: yes, Dr. Chakwas can do it but why now?**

 **Jack: because I always love big tits and wanted to get my done and besides the doc is the only one I will let put me under with out a fight.**

 **Miranda: very well my dearest Jack I will set up as soon the crew get back.**

 **Jack (smiling ear to ear): good. Now that's out the way ready for anther round of eat my pussy?**

 **Miranda (doing the same): more then ready but I would like to take this up to my room so we can have more room to play.**

 **Jack that's sound good to me let' go.**

 **With that the two nude lovers quickly made the way to the up and out of Jack plance at bottem of the engine room and once they got to Miranda office/room they indeed have that auther room and then some before Miranda told Jack that she need to meeting with Shepard.**

 **Jack (laying on Miranda bed): well don't take to long I want some more you.**

 **Miranda (Kissing jack on her forehead): and I want whole lot more of you as well but bye for now my dearest Jack.**

 **She said to her before heading out the door of her room only to look back at the now resting Jack smiling to hershelf before walking out the door.**


End file.
